confanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakari
Bakari, also known as Bakar Trolls, are physically similar to trolls. Immediately upon seeing one, however, one discovers certain differences. Where trolls are often hunchbacked, Bakari stand straight. Their eyes do not possess the same stupid glare of a troll, but have an intelligent gleam in them. Bakari typically stand 4-5 meters tall. Their average weight is some 300 kg. Their bodies bulge with muscle, the result of constant physical training. Most Bakari live to a grand old age of some 250 years, though longer life spans are not uncommon. The boundaries of Bakari territory is usually marked by huge waystones, inscribed with Bakari runes. Combat All Bakari wear steel breastplates and helmets. They prefer large weapons such as bardiches, glaives, greataxes or mauls, but have been known to use various other types of polearms. All Bakari also carry heavy crossbows into battle, preferring these weapons over bows. Their heavy armour and natural regeneration makes the Bakari eschew the use of shields of any kind. Thanks to life-long training, Bakari are masters with their chosen weapons. Like trolls, Bakari regenerate at an amazing rate, making them very difficult foes. Bakari who are incapacitated continue to regenerate and will stand up to fight as soon as they regenerate enough wounds. As with trolls, it is possible to sever the limbs of a Bakari using a edged weapon. Severed limbs continue to fight after separation from the body. Separated limps fight for the remainder of the battle, then scuttle back and rebind with the body once the battle is over. Should the limbs be destroyed or unable to return, the Bakari simply grows a new limb (even a new head) within a week. Only acid and fire prevents the Bakari from regenerating, and even then one must incapacitate a Bakari and then burn the body to truly slay the Bakari. Bakari have no fear of death and launch themselves into combat, hacking and slashing left and right. If confronted by a large magical or natural fire, Bakari will try to find a way around, but will leap through the fire if necessary. Habitat/Society To Bakari, love to ones chosen deity god is more important than love to another sentient. Nevertheless, when Bakari do choose a mate, they do so for life. Males and female are equal, though the males tend to be slightly protective of the females in combat. Almost all Bakari worship Mrog, God of War. Their legends hold that Mrog created the Bakari, and all Bakari hold that deity in high esteem. Their unquestioning loyalty to their chosen god makes them useful instruments to the gods, and Bakari warriors have proved decisive in many engagements against the Daemons and their servants. Bakari are not generally an intellectual race. They prefer to settle differences through tests of strength and endurance rather than test of intelligence. Nevertheless, there have been several gifted sages among the Bakari. Curiously, the Bakari speak Giant rather than Troll Speak, suggesting some common lineage with the giants. They use a unique runic alphabet when they write. Most of the writing done by the Bakari consists of runes etched into large stone tablets within Mal Bakar itself. The Bakari eschew poetry, but do produce marvellous artworks in stone and metal. Bakari generally dislike all other races due to the prejudice afforded the Bakari because of their looks. However, if one befriends a Bakari, one has found a friend for life, regardless of one´s race. Magic and magic users are tolerated in Bakari society, but are considered secondary in comparison to the art of battle. Only spellcasters sanctioned by the local Warriors Council are allowed to wield magic within Bakari territory. This sanction is more easily obtained if the spellcaster in question is a cleric of Mrog or one of his allies. Mages whose loyalty is assured are usually granted sanction as well, whereas mages of questionable loyalty or clerics of other faiths than the ones mentioned earlier are only rarely granted sanction. Ecology Bakari are omnivores, but prefer to eat meat. They raise herds of rothé and hardy mountain goats, gathering meat, milk and clothing from their herds. It is taboo to eat intelligent creatures, and Bakari who break this taboo are branded with a rune on the forehead and forever exiled from Bakari society. Category:Naru